Nirewin
NIREWIN Known as "The Northgate", Nirewin is the only port that connects to the Northern Oceans. A trade hub and mining town, Nirewin is a very lucrative settlement. Due to it's location however, it must depend on other settlements to feed it's large population. It takes a very skilled and precise farming technique to be able to harvest crops in this region. The most recent winter has been one of the harshest on record requiring Nirewin to buy food supplies from far off settlements at highly inflated prices. Many of these trade caravans never made it to Nirewin because of the treachorous and deadly mountain passes and wilderness in Hammervale. This has caused a serious backlash in Nirewin, folks are starving, disease is spreading rapidly, and the populous is beginning to rise up in protest. The Throne however, does not care of their hardships and still requires the settlement pay it's tribute to the Imperial Collectors even if it means many more will starve and die. Nirewin is the STARTING POINT for the next campaign. PC's will land here during the summer thaw just in time to see the results and tolls of the past winter. 'Nirewin Law and Government' *'Lord Baron Rahavat: High lord and head of the town chambers. A human aristocrat put in power because of his ties to Emperor Beiro.' *'Nirewin Council: A group of locally elected positions that handle all the various civic matters.' *'Towngard: The police and defense of the town and it's people. Led by Devon Skylance.' *'Law and Punishment: Due to the Dwarven majority, valor and honor is held in high regard. Executions are held on a daily basis for those brave (or perhaps stupid) enough to go against these values. The Hold houses prisoners awaiting execution, some tortured on a daily basis.' Places of Interest #The East Gate: The Eastern enterance to Nirewin from the Embervale trade route. #Rahavat's Mansion: The home of Lord Baron Rahavat. #Griffonhead Fountain Square: A bustling centerpoint of the town. Home to several traders of goods. #The Hold: Nirewin's prison and command center for the Towngard. #The Stables: Where the Towngard's mounts are kept. #Hammervale University of Divine Promise, Main Campus: The campus of the prestigious training academy and monastery. #Temple Monastery: A gorgeous stone temple and monestary for many of Moradin's divine followers.\ #Hammerpark: A meeting place and festival ground for the Academy and Temple monestary. #University Hall: Home to the masters of the Academy. #The Academy: The main building of the University. #Griffonhead Guild Hall: Meeting place and administration offices of the local miners and trades guilds. #Grinning Goblin Inn and Publichouse: Inn and pub for locals and world-weary travellers. Owned by the Silveraxe clan. #The Grounds: A big empty lot where locals and travellers alike settle disputes physically, and onlookers can place bets. #Nirewin Port: The main slip for ships coming in from the Northern Oceans. #The Docks: Where all cargo and goods are unloaded and sent out into the world. #The Market Bizarre: Main market place, a gathering of traders both foreign and local. #Town Hall/High Chambers/Courts: Main government center, courthouse, and meeting place for Nirewin. #The Elven Ghetto: Due to the Elves beeing looked down upon by the Dwarven majority, they are forced to live outside the town walls and are only allowed to sell goods in their own market. #Nirewin Library: A place for folk of scholarly pursuit to meet and study. #The Barracks: Where the Towngard trains and lives. #The Westgate: Where the Mystok trade route meets the town. #The Feygate: The enterance from the Elven Ghetto. Marketplaces and Traders Griffonhead Fountain Square: *Zalot's Arcana: A collection of Magic Items. *Adventure Inc.: Basic and Masterwork adventuring gear. *The Raven's Eye: Spell components, Wizard's gear, and Spell scrolls. *Hawklord's Armory: A collection of Magic and Masterwork Armor. *Ella's Bakery: Selling Concentration pies and other magically infused baked goods. The Market Bizarre: *Almark's Gemery: Buying and selling precious gems and minerals. *Seafarer's Hold: Selling boats and boating equipment. *Ironmaw Stablery: Selling mounts and carts. *Galewind's Black smithing: Basic and Masterwork Weaponry. *Diamonddigger's Shop: Instruments and misc. goods. *Gandahar's Goods: Many different rare Magic and Alchemical Items. Other Misc. Shops and Traders: *Dingo's Travelling Trades: A cart that travels between Mystok and Nirewin selling gadgetry and other misc. items. *Sativa's Apothecary: In the Elven Ghetto, a small shop with many herbal concoctions and magic potions, oils, and elixers. *The Black Market: Hidden and constantly moving, The black market is a collection of stolen goods sold by bandits and theives.